The Letter That Brought Me Love
by FrogsCanBePrincessesToo
Summary: What if a mysterious letter showed up one day? What if you and your friend answered the call for help and traveled to another dimension? Erica and Elizabeth went to Mystic Falls to do whatever they could to save the town, but while they're there, will they find love? Will they fall in love with two of the most dangerous men in town? Or will everything fall apart? (Not slash)


**Well hello friends :3**

**So, this little idea floated itself into my mind today while I was taking a test. I know, weird time, right? Anyway, I couldn't resist jotting it down and then typing it up. I'm not quite sure if it should continue. I feel it might not relate well. But if you guys seem to like it, then I probably will! Either way, I hope you don't think it's too horrible. Want to know my inspiration? (And no, it wasn't my geometry test) Well here it is: I was thinking to myself, "Wouldn't it be cool to get trapped in **_**The Vampire Diaries**_**?" Well, of course it would! But better yet, what if your best friend was there with you? So I created these characters, actually quite similar to how my best friend and I interact, and boom! Inspiration!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, you heard that, NOT, own **_**The Vampire Diaries. **_**I'm so sorry if you thought I did, but it turns out I don't. *long and intense facial stare at imaginary camera, making the audience feel bad for me***

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

"Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, Erica?" my blond haired friend responded with a bored expression.

"Do you think Elena should've chosen Stefan or Damon?" I questioned. We both already knew the outcome of the discussion, but it never got old. Her uninterested face suddenly transformed into a look of contemplation. Her blue eyes swirled with information and conflict.

"Stefan of course, they were in love first," Lizzy finally replied while tilting her head to the left. She then cocked her head the other direction as a different expression latched itself onto her features. "Then again, Damon did actually meet her first."

I uncrossed my legs from the old chair I was sitting in and leaned forward. My chocolate brown hair draped around my face like a curtain. "Yeah, but Stefan saved her life when she got into the car crash with her parents," I pointed out. She nodded.

"That's true, plus, he was never selfish with her, I mean, he let her explore her feelings for Damon."

I scrunched my nose in scrutiny as another thought popped up. "But remember when Damon admitted that he loved her and then compelled her to forget so she _wouldn't _have to choose? He didn't even take full advantage of the fact that she was off vervain."

"And he always tried to protect her, even if it was against her wishes," Lizzy said while stretching herself comfortably across the couch. I heard her back crack as she imitated the movements of a cat waking from a nap. "But Stefan gave her choices. Would you want your freedom taken away?" I shook my head negatively and she looked away with a somewhat triumphant expression. Although if you thought about it, neither one of us remained exclusively on either side of the argument.

Our small apartment was all we could afford, we were in college after all, but it was comfy. A tiny kitchen was in the corner of the apartment and a table sat a few feet away. It was littered with books and homework yet to be done. Two bedrooms were side by side at the back of our humble abode.

Elizabeth and I were best friends and had been since we met on the playground in second grade. We had also been fans of the television show, _The Vampire Diaries_, since our sophomore year of high school. We were now freshmen in college and our love for the show hadn't faded, even if Elena _was_ getting a little… selfish.

"Let's watch the first episode of season four. The next one comes on tomorrow and I didn't get to see all of it last time because I got called into work," Lizzy commanded in a whiny voice while motioning at me to obey her instruction. She draped her body over the couch deliberately. A large sigh was heard from her mouth as she stared at me helplessly.

"Let me guess, since the remote, incidentally, is over there," I pointed the remote resting atop the television, which was all the way across the room, "And since you're too lazy to even lift a finger, you want me to go get it." She nodded before giving me the puppy dog pout. "And don't tell me! Because you happen to love popcorn, and the kitchen is the tiring distance of ten feet away, you want me to go make you some before I put it on." She put on a mischievous smile and shrugged. It looked strange because of the elaborate position she had situated herself in on the couch, but I just laughed.

As I got up, the necklace I always wore, that looked exactly like Lizzy's, swung against my chest. It was full of vervain, not that we actually believed in Vampires, not completely anyway, but it did show our love of them. We both got them as soon as the second season started. They were simple lockets, the only decoration or detailing being the letters, our first initials, on the front. Inside was a little vervain, for… luck.

As the popcorn popped in the microwave, I went over to look at the mail. It was a bit of a shock to see it lying on the table when I got home. I hadn't brought it up yet, but surprisingly, Lizzy had gone and got our mail from the post office for once. I wanted to thank her, but knowing her, she would make a bigger deal out of it than it was, probably asking for an ostentatious gift as payment.

It was very out of character for her though. She normally only did the minimal amount of homework to get by in college. And the she worked at her job, a sale's girl at a boutique called Rosalynn, only enough to pay half of the rent. Anything past that, she couldn't be bothered.

There were mostly bills. I did find letter from my Aunt Jessie thanking me for the recipe I sent her a few weeks ago. I sat it all down and was about to abandon the pile, thinking them all to be bills or junk, when I spotted an interesting cream envelope sticking out of the middle of the pile. I pulled it out and looked at the address.

"Lizzy?" I called.

"Yeah?" she answered immediately.

"Do you know anybody in Virginia?" I questioned while studying the unfamiliar, yet still recognizable, address.

"Not unless they happen to be a fictional character," she mocked sarcastically.

That was just the thing though. The letter was sent from Mystic Falls, Virginia. As in Mystic Falls, the false town in _The Vampire Diaries. _

"This has to be a prank," I whispered to myself sourly. Still, the super fan girl in me was more than excited to open the mysterious paper. It felt heavy, which made me both curious and a little bit scared. Silently, I walked back to Elizabeth. I ignored the ding the microwave offered telling us our snack was done.

"Erica," Lizzy complained upon seeing me plop down beside her feet, popcorn _not_ in hand. "Where's my yum yums?"

I turned my head to look at her with my tongue stuck out. "First of all, don't talk like baby. And second of all, I have something even more important with me."

"Nothing's more important than popcorn," she said seriously. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised until her face fell into a pout. "And I _am_ a baby," she added in a more protesting tone.

"Whatever," I chuckled while rolling my eyes. My laughter must have sounded false, because she narrowed her eyes in that, I'm-you're-best-friend-so-know-when-something's-wrong, way. It was true, and I'm sure my face now showed all the shock and doubt I'd been feeling.

"Spill," she ordered.

"I found this in our mail today." I handed her the letter without a word. It was still unopened, not even a smudge mark on the envelope's outside.

Her eyes instantly went to the top left. She gasped and then was quiet.

"This has to be fake, right?" She turned to me with astonishment on her face, but I could see the same hopeful glimmer in her eyes that was probably in mine. She didn't wait for an answer as she looked back at it. "Should we open it?"

I stared at it as I slowly nodded. "It's probably just a joke, anyway. What's the harm?" The words were logical, but somehow, I hoped they weren't true. She slowly slid a finger under the flap. It was painstakingly slow and quiet as she hesitantly tore it open.

Suddenly, I felt silly for even thinking it was real. I gently took it from her shaking hands before hastily ripping it open. The look on Lizzy's face was one of relief. She was glad she didn't have to deal with the pressure of whatever might, or might not, be inside.

Without a word, I spilled the contents and the letter into my lap.

I picked up the paper first and read it aloud.

It read:

_Dear friend(s),_

_I know this letter will go to another dimension, one where you may, or may not, know of me and my dimension. I have not told anyone I am sending this. I am not even sure it will work. To whoever receives this, they need to know that we need their help. I cannot explain right now, but if you follow the spell inside, it should bring you to me. If you come, I promise to reward you with answers and get you home safely. Please, we need you._

_**~B**_

Elizabeth and I both looked at each other. She then asked me the question I was dreading.

"Should we do it?"

**Sorry this was kind of short, I just really wanted to get it out there! Love it? Like it? Hate it? Want to tie it up, hit it with a bat, and never let it see the light of day? Let me know! **


End file.
